Nothing will ever be the same
by ally-the-buzz-kill
Summary: I got flashbacks of last day I spent in this little town. Last time I was here was more than 145 years ago. My name's Allyson Salvatore. I'm a hybrid of Vampire, Witch and a werewolf, and I'm finally back at home. I'm asking, what Kat's plan was, and why she brought me here, because I'm 100% positive that there must be other reason, except for the stupid bet. Set in Season 2


_Mystic Falls, 1864_

_-I. HATE. YOU! – I yelled through my tears, as my oldest brother took a grip on my arm._

_-Don't you ever say that again! – My brother's voice echoed through the room as he hugged me tightly. When he pulled away, he went to see her, my best friend, Katherine, who is, by the way, the reason for fights between me and my brothers. She's toying with both of their hearts and he's ruining our family… I ran toward the forest I tears. Why did she have to come here?! It's all her fault… Wait, it's not. It's my fault for letting my brothers being around her, that way; I let them fall in love with her…._

_As I was holding my dress and wandering around the woods, I realized that I'm not anywhere near my home, and this place was totally unfamiliar. This is great, just peachy! First I have fight with my best friend, then my brothers are the persons I'm fighting with, and now, I'm in the middle of the forest, alone and lost. I don't think that I'll be able to come back home, not even as a corpse, because wolves and wild animals will kill me sooner or later... Well done, Allyson!_

_As I was thinking this, I felt presence, and I looked around. The Sun was supposed to be set in less than an hour, and if I don't find a way home soon... Well, it'll be better if I don't think about this..._

_-Hello, love! - I heard perfect British accent and I looked at the direction where the voice came from._

_-Good evening, My Lord! - I greeted back in my American accent._

_-What are you doing here, in the forest, all by yourself, love? - He asked me as his head was cocked to the side. Well, who would expect 15 years old girl to be alone in the forest...?_

_-I-I got lost. I had fight with my family and I ran so I could cool off, but I spaced out... And now... I... I... I don't know where I am... - I muttered._

_-I'll help you, love. - He started. -But I'll need something in return. -_

_-A-And what is that supposed to be, My Lord? - I asked him quietly._

_-You should be my muse. I enjoy painting, and drawing, so I want to draw sketch of you. - He answered with a smile._

_-I'll be your model, My Lord. - I answered shyly, as he started drawing me._

_-I finished, but I don't believe that my art work is anything to match with your beauty, love. - He said, while handing me one sketch of me and there, next to me, was beautiful wolf._

_-Thank you, My Lord! It's breathtaking. - I said shyly._

_-Not as breathtaking as yourself, love, and please, call me Nik! - He said and kissed my hand._

_-Thank you, Nik! And you can call me Allyson. - I corrected myself and he had a small smile on his handsome face. _

_-Ally, love, shall we get you home? - He asked, offering his arm and smiling widely as I took it. We walked toward my home, and when we were around familiar part, he kissed my cheek and left. I've hidden the drawing inside of my dress, and then I heard my oldest brother's yelling_

_-Allyson! – Damon yelled as he hugged me tightly. –I'm so sorry for everything. – _

_-This is my entire fault, Damon. – I said through tears._

_-It' not your fault, baby sister! It's not. – He said and tightened hug. At that moment we finally got home._

_-Allyson! - I heard my older brother, Stefan, who wrapped his arms around my waist as soon as he saw me._

_-Stefan! - I hugged him back._

_-Where were you? - He asked me worriedly._

_-I... I got lost in the woods, and I wandered for some time until I found way back here. - I lied about the other part, but if I tell them anything about how I came back, there would be a huge ground for me..._

_-Baby sister, have you heard what I asked you? - Stefan raised his eyebrow at me._

_-No, I was...thinking all the clever ways I could... - I wanted to say 'help you fall for someone else', but I cut myself off._

_-You could what? - I heard the voice of my best friend, Katherine._

_-Get a new book from Father. - I quickly said._

_-Well, you could just ask him. - Kath quipped._

_-Stefan, Katherine, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. - I said and left to my chambers. When I got inside of the room, I took Nik's drawing and put it inside of my diary, so no one would be able to find it, while slowly writing everything that happened lately. I was about to finish, when the door of my chambers opened. I quickly put my diary under my pillow, before the visitor noticed it._

_-I was a little bit angry at you, because, I'm your brother, and you're 15, for God's sake! Ally-bear, you know that you mean a lot to me, and that I love you very much, baby sister. - Damon started as soon as he got inside._

_-I love you too, Damon, but sometimes, you hurt me, by telling and doing things like that, and you're hurting me when you're drunk, and... - I started, but I couldn't finish, because of his 'I got that already'-look._

_-I love you, baby sister. - He said and kissed my forehead._

_-I love you too, big brother. - As soon as I said that, he got out of the chamber, closing the door behind himself._

_Next day was the ball, and I was escorted by Damon while Kat's escort was Stefan. When we got to the Lockwood mansion for the Founder's ball, I and Damon soon split. My dear friend, Owen Lockwood, has asked me to dance with him, and I gladly accepted. We danced side-by-side, like I usually danced with my brothers. _

_-Do you mind if I step in? - We both flinched when we heard Damon's voice._

_-As a matter of fact, I do. - Owen answered with a little growl._

_-Too bad, because I want to dance with my sister. - Damon retorted with a smirk._

_-Do you really need to ruin everything nice in my life? - I murmured, but he heard._

_-If you want to dance with that guy, you can. - He answered with a distant look in his eyes._

_-No, thanks! I need some air. - I said and I pushed past him. As I was getting out of there, I saw Nik._

_-Good evening, Nik! - I said with a smile._

_-Good evening, love! You look breathtaking. - He said._

_-Thank you, Nik! - I answered with a smile, but he touched my hand and put something around it, and then something around my neck, placing a soft kiss on it._

_-Now you look ravishing. - He smiled happily. -And, please, take this!-_

_-Thank you, Nik! - I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he waved at me. This drawing was so much better. I decided to get inside because I was a little cold, as fresh breeze flew by me._

_-Allyson, where did you get those? - Katherine asked me while we were in carriage._

_-I don't know what you're talking about, Kat! - I warned her through gritted teeth._

_-I think that she's talking about bracelet and necklace. - I heard lovesick puppies saying in unison._

_-That's none of your concern, my dear gentlemen! - I answered a little strictly and secretively._

_-I can't wait to see Father's reaction on this... - Damon muttered and I smirked at him. Next day, Father told me to come to his office, and when I did..._

_-Allyson, my dear, sweet child... - My Father started. - I think that you've grown enough to get married, mia bella.-_

_-You do? - I asked in wonder, because, we never talked about marriage. _

_-Of course I do. – He said and the room filled with silence._

_-But, Father, I don't want to marry in such young age. – I announced after few minutes of thinking._

_-I didn't plan to marry you for few more years. – He answered._

_-I don't understand. Why are we talking about this now, if you didn't plan on marrying me now? – I asked, showing my confusion._

_-I don't believe that your brothers will continue our line, and I think that we shall choose proper suitor for you as soon as we can, mia bella. – Father said._

_-If you say so. – I answered_

_-And I heard that you started wining affection of very much young man from here. – Father said, looking at my bracelet._

_-Damon and Stefan gossip a little more than they should. – I announced and he laughed_

_-Don't be too hard on them; they are your brothers, after all. – He said, and I rolled my eyes at this. They always use this sentence as excuse for their attitude…_

_-Father, can I go and visit Aunt for some time? I'll head there today, if you allow me to. – I asked and he agreed._

_-She asked me if you wanted to spend some time with her. Some dangerous things are happening here, and I wanted to send you away, so you could be safe. You shall head there before it gets dark. – Father announced and I nodded my head. _

_I wasn't supposed to get married yet; now, my bet is that this sudden talk about marriage has something to do with Katherine and my brothers' big mouth... As soon as I got out of Father's chamber, I went to the garden, where my brother and Kath were._

_-This is the best thing I've done so far! - I muttered happily, while moving my eyes to each one of them._

_-What are you talking about?! - Stefan asked me with a raised eyebrow._

_-I'm going to spend some time with Aunt. - I said_

_-What? Why? – Kath asked me._

_-I'm bored here, and since Father talked to me about finding me a proper suitor, I think that I should visit her. – I said, while looking at them accusingly._

_-You don't think that we talked to him about that, do you? – Damon wondered._

_-Allyson, WE would never. - Stefan said and I rolled my eyes. –Well, I would never do something like that. - _

_-Well, what is done is done. There's no turning back. - I announced. -I just came to say that I love you, and that I'll miss you. - I hugged them all. -Goodbye. - I announced and started walking away._

_-Allyson, you don't think that I'd do something like that, do you? - Kath asked._

_-Oh, Kath, of course I don't. But sometimes, even the people who you trust the most can be the one who will betray you... Bye! - I announced and left to get changed. For that time maids have packed everything I was supposed to bring with myself. As I was climbing down the stairs, Kath looked at me sadly, Father had his guilty face, Stefan's face was tearful, and Damon had his puppy face, begging me not to go..._

Present day (2009), Mystic Falls

I got flashbacks of last day I spent in this little town. Last time I was here was more than 145 years ago. After I left, I've been happy only on moments, and the sorrow would soon come back, but now I'm feeling happy and I finally feel human. My name's Allyson Salvatore. I'm a hybrid of Vampire, Witch and a werewolf, and I'm finally back at home. I'm asking, what Kat's plan was, and why she brought me here, because I'm 100% positive that there must be other reason, except for the stupid bet.


End file.
